The corporals favourite cadet
by NatsuXlucy lover
Summary: Levi meets a cadet that isn't scared of him and takes an interest in her. This strange relationship between a cadet and a superior is quickly noticed by everyone and they also notice the feelings the both of them have developed for each other. Levi x oc


**This is my first levi x oc fanfiction and I'm sorry that I still haven't done anymore chapters of my other stories, but I can't with this idea stopping me. I'm also sorry if levi comes** **across** **as ooc and any reviews are welcome.**

**Levi's POV:**

Hange bursts into my office looking as annoying as ever.

"come on shorty you have to meet the cadets from the 104th batch properly and personally because they are so interesting" Hange whines which effectively annoys me.

"shut up shitty glasses you're going to give me a headache and no I will not I'm busy because Erwin wants me to do some paperwork" I say annoyed at her whining at me especially when I'm trying to work.

"fine. Well I'm going off to talk with them so later shorty" Hange says before she walks out of my office which improves my mood.

I continue with my paperwork for a while until a knock at the door gets my attention.

"come in" I say and a girl I have never seen before walks in completely calm which surprises me because people are usually uneasy around me due to my titles and attitude.

"I've come with paperwork from squad leader hange which I'm pretty sure is for you sir" she says calmly, but with something in her voice that I can't quite pin-point while handing me the paperwork.

"what do you mean you're _pretty sure_ it's for me?" I say confused slightly while I take the papers.

"well squad leader hange said it was for shorty and I instantly knew she was talking about you" she says which surprises me even more because she had the courage to say that to me of all people and I instantly recognise what the _something_ was in her voice was. It was amusement combined with a mouth dying to spout smart ass comments.

"you're shorter than me brat" I bring up as I notice instantly when I look at her properly.

"so? At least I don't have that nickname" she says with a cocky tone while smiling fakely.

_Me and this girl are going to have a strange relationship I can tell especially since she's not scared of me like the other cadets._

"you have a smart ass mouth brat and I have better nickname's than that for your information" I shoot back while glaring at her which doesn't seem to bother her.

_Wait. Why the hell am I even bothering to say anything back to her instead of punishing her?_

"I'm aware of that _lance corporal_ or should I say _humanity's strongest soldier" _she says smirking and stressing my titles which shocks me because she knows my titles and is still being a smart ass brat.

"great. Now leave I'm busy and you're lucky I'm in a good mood or you'd get cleaning duty for being a cocky brat" I say ending the conversation so I can finish my paperwork.

"I never noticed you were in a good mood, but thanks anyway _corporal levi" _she says as she walks out of my office smirking much to my annoyance.

_Well at least she calls me corporal that's a start I guess._

_~~time skip till after a survey of titan ground~~_

_Me and a few others had to do a survey of titan ground before the expedition and that brat was there which was just as well because she disobeyed me and diverted the group away from where we were going and not long after a horde of over twenty titans came out of the forest we were going to go into. How that little brat knew is beyond me._

I was thinking about the incident while walking down a hallway when I saw her walking towards me.

"sir" she says as stops in front of me and I notice she doesn't have that cocky look in her eyes.

"what is it cadet?" I say confused as to what she wants.

"I'm here for my punishment sir" she says which completely shocks and confuses me.

_Is she delusional because she's constipated or something?_

"what punishment?"

"well I disobeyed your orders in titan territory so I deserve to be punished" she says clearing my confusion.

_She saved everyone and she wants a punishment for disobeying me? How strange._

"yeah. Well for your disobedience your punishment is to clean my office tomorrow" I say to go along with it because I know she won't let up about it.

"yes sir" she says saluting me before walking away.

_She wasn't even bothered about her punishment either. A normal cadet would be bragging and wanting attention or praise for what she did. What a strange girl and amusing girl. She's no normal cadet that's for sure._

"oh and by the way corporal my name is harumi stark" she shouts before waving goodbye and turning the corner.

_harumi stark. Even her name is unique, but I'm not surprised at all and I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be just as strange. Well I might as well go and give my paperwork to Erwin since it's done._

I collect my paperwork and walk to Erwin's office and walk into his office without knocking.

"Erwin I'm finished my paperwork" I say and give it to Erwin. When I'm about to turn and walk out of his office I see something out of his window that gets my attention which is harumi is yelling at some older cadets.

_She's really isn't normal. I can't believe she's yelling at older cadets for slacking off and not doing their jobs._

I let out an amused noise which gets Erwin's attention.

"that's not usual levi. What amused you so much?" Erwin says curiously so I show him and he seems amused as well.

"so that's it. She isn't a normal girl for anything it seems. That harumi stark sure is something"

"what?" I say confused that he knows her and curious about what he means.

"well you've heard of mikasa ackerman as far as I'm aware of. She's a genius, but she wasn't first in the top ten in her batch because she came second to cadet stark" Erwin says clearing my confusion, but also making me more curious about this girl.

"that's quite a feat" I say not hiding that I'm interested, but still maintaining my stoic face.

"yeah. Lenz and braus got the same grade so there are eleven people in the top ten this time. Anyway, in short cadet stark is a prodigy and after having seen her skills when overseeing training once I would call her humanity's strongest woman. She definitely comes second only to you. Her instincts are also razor sharp as seen when she diverted the group during the survey. She's quite interesting to say the least" Erwin says which interests me even more.

"couldn't agree with you more" I say before leaving his office and going towards my quarters to sleep.

**Sorry again if levi is too ooc.**


End file.
